


things you said (when you thought i was asleep)

by FallenSilently



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Things you said (writing prompt), This is a rlly short minwon drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSilently/pseuds/FallenSilently
Summary: Kim Mingyu had known from the start that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with no one but Jeon Wonwoo.(aka where Kim Mingyu comes home to a sleeping Jeon Wonwoo)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	things you said (when you thought i was asleep)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I posted anything on here so please be gentle >< Also, English is not my first language. This is drabble was inspired by that "Things you said" writing prompt so, expect more of this on here someday.
> 
> More notes at the end!

After the longest day of his life, Mingyu was finally home. It were days like this when he just wanted to curl up beside his lover and fall asleep in his arms, but he knew at this time that he should be asleep by now. He opened the door to their room and found his beloved Wonwoo curled up in their blanket. He's beautiful even when he's asleep, Mingyu thought. He walked towards their bed, planted a kiss on his lover's temple and dropped his bag by the bedside. Suddenly, a faint light was glowing in his pocket.

_A call?_ He got his phone out of his pocket and picked up the call.

"Eomma?" Mingyu said, "Mingyu-yah! How was work today?" His mother bid everso cheerfully."Woozi-hyung just finished a song we were working on. There were lots of revisions but we were still able to come up with the perfect finished product," Mingyu looked at his sleeping lover and said "The tire was worth it if it's for the person I love." He heard his mom softy laughing behind the phone. Mingyu sat down at the edge of the bed, right beside Wonwoo. "I love how happy you are because of him, dear," his mother beamed. I am happyㅡvery very happy. "Eomma, I was wondering..."

When Mingyu finished the call, he fixed himself for bed and slipped beside the love of his life. Wonwoo was beautiful. His hair was a mess yet his face looked at peace. This was what Mingyu wants every night to be for the rest of his life. Every night, everyday, every moment with Wonwoo by his side. He was his greatest weakness, yet he was also his greatest strength. Mingyu rested his elbows on their pillow and his hand behind his ears. In the softest whisper, he started to talk, "Wonwoo-hyung, all these years I have spent with you is the best that I have ever had. I wouldn't want to spend any second, any minute, any hour without your love and support. You know I would do anything and everything for you, right? I would travel the infinity with you," Mingyu said, a smile crossing his face. "You know, I asked for eomma's blessing today, and she said yes. When we come to your parent's house this weekend, I'm asking them as well. Only then will I ask you too." He put his arm around Wonwoo, holding him close to him. He faced his sleeping lover, closed his eyes and continued between smiles, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," a whisper came from Wonwoo's mouth as he smiled at him and pushed himself closer towards a very surprised Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything and actually finished it. I know this is short >< I've been trying to get myself to write longer narrations but I am still working on how I wanna write and how I deliver different scenes with different themes. Writing was something I've been doing to keep myself busy when things got messy around me, so this one is pretty self indulgent. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comment if you wanna <3


End file.
